


I Got You Babe

by Mother_Mercury



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Woodstock, fem!queen, king!au, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: Regina attends Woodstock with her boyfriend and leaves with a girlfriend.
Relationships: Brian May/ John Deacon, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Froger Week 2020





	I Got You Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I used prompts from day 2 and 3 which are 60's hippies and Fem!queen.
> 
> Very excited for this piece.
> 
> My first time writing female!queen so be nice or I'll start crying.

Woodstock, 1969

Regina sat on the front seat of her boyfriends car with her feet hanging out the window and a joint in her mouth. Regina looked at the poster she held tightly in her hand. “ _Three days of peace and music_ ” was a big selling point to her but the line up was even a bigger selling point. Her boyfriend, Tommy, wasn’t too keen on going but Regina put up a fight until she got her way. There was not even the slightest chance she was going to miss this. 

Traffic started to get worse which meant they were only getting closer to their destination. Regina had to stop herself from screaming in excitement as Tommy groaned now that they’ve come to a complete stop in traffic. 

Regina leaned over and laid on the horn for Tommy.

“What the hell?” Tommy shouted. “No one is moving, Regina.”

“I’m not missing a single second of this cos of fucking traffic,” Regina whined. “Look people are pulling over slightly and just walking. Let’s do that!”

“I’m not leaving my van for some hippie to break into it,” Tommy spat. 

“I’m not waiting here like a sitting duck,” Regina said as she climbed into the back seat of the van to grab her things. “Come with me or don’t.”

The van shut off and Tommy joined her in grabbing their belongings and started their journey to Woodstock. They met another couple on their journey, the women was heavily pregnant. Her belly on display since the woman was only wearing a bra and a long red skirt. Regina was too focused ease dropping on Tommy and other man to listen to the woman talk about her name the baby after Jimi Hendrix. The two men whispered and shook hands before joining the ladies in conversation.

“What was that about,” Regina asked.

“Men at work. Don’t worry sweet cheeks,” Tommy said pinching Regina’s ass.

Regina used to elbow to hit him for the comments but Tommy didn’t seem to mind. Tommy kept the smug look on his face and Regina had to stop herself from smacking it off his face. She kept reminding herself that these next three days are only about peace and music.

As they walked through the entrance, Regina felt as if she was finally home. An ocean of men, women, children, and others filled the field. The children ran around unsupervised while their parents enjoyed the music. Three women dance topless while sharing a joint. Some lovers sat on blankets and kissed while others wrapped their arms around each other and danced. There was more than enough love and peace to go around and Regina was ready to be apart of it. 

It took a wild to find a place to settle down and by the time they did, Tommy was in a mood. He laid down on their blanket and ignored Regina. Not letting some man ruin her time, she made friends with the crowd next to her. They swapped stories and joints as if they were old time friends. Regina swapped clothes with one of the girls, trading her low rise jeans and crop top for a slightly loose baby doll dress that made her little boobs look incredible and showed off her thighs in a delicious way.

After Joan Baez finished at nearly 2 in the morning, Regina finally stumbled over to her boyfriend and curled up next to him on the blanket. Her heart feeling more full after one day of peace and love than a year with Tommy.

-

Regina sat in Tommy’s arms as they listen to Santana play. 

_Sun_  
_Turns back at the sight of you_  
_And your evil only clouds the air._

She stared at the friends she made, watching them dance and enjoy the music together. She want nothing more than to get up and shake her ass as she lost herself in the music but Tommy isn’t a dancer. Tommy doesn’t like it too much when Regina dances in public or does anything to draw attention to herself. Now that Regina is thinking about it, the things Tommy hates that she does makes her who she is. She wonders if there is any part of her that Tommy does love.

_Your feelings smashed_

Looking back at Tommy, Regina can’t help but wonder if she truly loves Tommy. That if it wasn’t for her trying to escape a nasty home life, would they have even ended up together? If it wasn’t for her having not a dime to her name and needing someone to rely on, would she stayed this long? Maybe their just two lost souls who met accidentally while on their own journey to true love and happiness. Maybe their love story is written in the stars and meant to be.

Whatever the case maybe, Regina is holding on to the hope that they do love each other. She wouldn’t know what to do or where to go if she didn’t have him. He’s made it abundantly clear that she is nothing without him.

_Now you’re leaving to find_  
_Someone who’ll dare_  
_To change all the wrong_  
_Like you done to me_

Regina pursed her lips together for a kiss from Tommy, who turned his head the other way and pointed in another direction.

_You just don’t care_

“There’s acid for a $1.00 over there,” Tommy said. “Would make this shit more fun.”

“Gonna stick to grass,” Regina replied while rolling her eyes. “You’re the only one stopping you from having fun.”

Regina crawled over to their bags to get their stash so she could roll another joint. She wasn’t sure how many times she had to tell Tommy she wasn’t interested in acid, LSD, or cocaine. She’s heard more stories of bad trips and over doses than people enjoying themselves while staying alive. It bothers her that Tommy uses those drugs and bothers her even more that he consistently tries to pressure her into taking them.

When she opened their bag and saw their grass was missing and replaced with white powder, Regina saw red.

“What the hell, Tommy,” Regina said through her teeth. She didn’t want to disrupt those who were nearby.

“That couple we met walking in traded me coke for our pot,” Tommy said casually. 

“Well I don’t do this shit,” Regina stated.

“Grow up, Regina,” Tommy spat. “Everyone does it. How the hell else do you think anyone is getting through this shit fest?”

Regina wanted to cry, not because her boyfriend traded her pot but because Tommy had insulted the thing she loves the most. She’s incredibly convinced music is part of her genetic makeup. Music has the one constant in her life.

“It wasn’t yours to trade,” Regina pointed out. “Besides you know how jazzed I’ve been about this and you’re making everyone around you so bummed out. You’re ruining this for me.”

There was more Regina felt on the tip of her tongue but she feared it would cause the relationship to end. And while she isn’t sure how she truly feels about him she does know without him, she has nothing. Tommy didn’t look like he had much to say, he looked like he was trying to beat feet and not look back. Regina watched as Tommy packed up the few belongings they brought with them.

“What are you doing?”

Tommy stopped what he was doing at looked at Regina and laughed. “Leaving,” Tommy snapped. “Come with me or don’t. You won’t get far without me so I’d choose wisely.”

Regina looked around, not everyone else was hanging loss and not bothered by the commotion she and Tommy were causing. She should leave with him, she knows that. Without him, she has no way of going home. She doesn’t even have a home without him. 

“I’m staying,” Regina stated firmly. 

“Terrible choice,” Tommy laughed as he walked away from Regina. “Good luck, you’re going to need it.”

As Regina watched her life walk away from her, she knows she should feel scared and trapped. She has nothing but another woman’s dress on her back. Not a cent to her name. Not even a pair of shoes on her feet. But now more than ever, she feels free. She walked around and met new and interesting people. Swapping stories and dancing with strangers who turned into new friends never felt so right.

It wasn’t until late at night Regina wanted to relax a bit. She walked a bit further away from the chaos, hoping to find somewhere and someone to relax with. 

Regina is very much apart of the free love movement and has always been one to say she’s attracted to beautiful people over male and female. So when she noticed noticed a beautiful woman with jet black hair laying topless with a joint in her mouth, she stopped in her tracks and stared. Regina didn’t know how long she stared at her dark features and perky boobs.

“You look lost,” the woman said to Regina. “You can come sit with me so you aren’t lost anymore.”

“I don’t have a destination in mind so I’m not sure if I’m lost,” Regina said as she took a seat next to the woman. “I’m Regina.”

“Here take this Reg,” She said handing Regina the joint. “I’m Mel and those two moaning about in the one tent are Joan and Brianna.”

Regina took a hit of he joint and her heart skipped a beat at the nickname given to her by Mel. She didn’t notice the moaning until Mel pointed it out to her. Which shifted her focus from Mel’s boobs to the moaning.

The two passed the joint back and fourth as they spoke about themselves. Regina found out Mel is a struggling artist who loves cats. Joan and Brianna used to both work as nurses who used to make love in empty patient rooms. Which is evidently how they lost their jobs earlier in the summer. The three of them bought a van and decided to hit the road. No plan in mind other than coming to to Woodstock. Mel went on minutes about her love for Janis Joplin and Regina echoed everything she said.

Brianna and Joan emerged from the tent looking a bit disheveled and wearing only bras and shorts. The one girls curls were all over the place and the girl with long brown hair cheeks were flushed pink. They joined Mel and Regina, taking the joint from Mel’s mouth.  
  
“And when Bri found out that Jimi Hendrix was performing she nearly died,” Mel smiled and pointed to the girl with curls. “So how about you? How’d you end up here?”

“Once I heard about it, I picked up a job for a few days so I could afford the tickets for me and my ex. Quit once I had enough,” Regina laughed. “Now I’m here alone.”

“Where’s the boyfriend?” Joan asked. The concern in her voice was genuine.

Regina explained how Tommy didn’t want to come in the first place and made the whole experience absolutely miserable. She told them all about their fight and how he took off. Which led to her ranting about the last year of life and how she wasted it with him. How he tried to change her into someone she isn’t. She didn’t mean to unload like this to a group of people she just met.

“So now I’m alone and I have no shoes,” Regina huffed. 

“You’re not alone,” Brianna smiled as she hugged Regina. Taking the blond girl by surprise. “You have us and we love you.”

The other two girls joined in on the hug and Regina felt a little at home in their arms. 

-

Mel and Regina spent most of their time together, the other two girls sneaking off to the tent for a ‘rest’. Not that Regina is complaining, Mel is quite an extraordinary and interesting person. She has the greatest laugh and radiates love like there’s no tomorrow. Mel made Regina feel like she was the damn sun. They learned nearly everything there is to know about each other and Regina swears they’ve know each other their entire life. Almost as if they were soulmates in another life, or maybe even in this life. The two shared lingering touches and their eyes constantly met each others gaze. Mel made her feel beautiful and wanted as she showered her with compliments and praise. Regina couldn’t stop herself from blushing every time Mel kissed her cheek.

When it was nearly time for Janis Joplin to go, Mel finally put a shirt on and they made their way closer to the stage. Finding a spot a bit away from everyone and the two laid out a blanket. Mel rested her head on Regina’s shoulder as they waited for Janis to take the stage.

“I really can’t believe this is happening,” Mel cooed.

“Me either,” Regina said. “She’s incredible. Never thought I would ever see her live.”

Mel picked her head off Regina’s shoulder and smiled. “Well that too, but I was thinking more that an absolute angel wandered into my life. Now I’m sitting with this beautiful angel about to watch Janis Joplin perform.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry if that was a bit forward,” Mel offered. “But I went the last 25 years without you in my life and now that I’ve met you, I don’t think I could ever go without you.”

“Not forward at all,” Regina smiled. “I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. So I would say that was actually over due.”

Regina let Mel take her hands and the two shared a smile that turned into laughter. It felt a bit silly but it mostly felt right. It felt even more right when Mel leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Regina’s lips. As they listened to Janis sing, Regina laid in Mel’s arms and they two sang to each other. The whole experience felt a bit out of this world and Regina can’t quite believe this is real life. 

As they walked backed to the tent, the two girls were absolutely buzzing from Janis Joplin’s performance. Neither of them could stop talking, not even to catch their breath. Mel laid out their blanket inside the tent and pulled Regina down to the ground with her. The two laying on their sides, their faces barely inches apart.

“I’ve never felt this happy before,” Mel said against Regina’s lips. “I want to feel like this all the time.”

Mel’s hand found it’s way to Regina’s hip, the older girl using her thumb to rub circles into it. Regina bit her bottom lip as she stared at Mel’s lips. Her body was in complete arousal as Mel’s hand trailed up and down her side. No person ever had this effect on her, giving her almost a head high.

“You’re beautiful,” Mel said quietly.

“You keep saying that,” Regina smiled.

“I don’t think you believe me,” Mel said. “I’m going to say until you believe me.”

Regina smiled. “I think you’re beautiful too.”

Regina closed the small gap between them and kissed Mel. She let her hands find their way to Mel’s shoulders. The kiss quickly deepened and Regina let Mel’s tongue into her mouth. It was a kiss filled with gentle passion. A kiss that made her feel loved and safe. A kiss she’s never experienced before. A kiss she knew she wanted for the rest of her life.

“I need more,” Regina said into Mel’s lips. Her eyes closed in bliss.

“Let me give you more, Reg,” Mel said as she pulled the both of them up into the sitting position. “A gorgeous creature like you deserves anything and everything.” 

Mel took of Regina’s dress and followed with taking her own clothes off. Regina found herself staring in awe at Mel’s body. The contrast between their two bodies were so different but complimented each others in such a beautiful way that Regina wonders if they were made for each other. Regina’s eyes traveled from the older women’s sharp facial features down to her breast that would fit perfectly in her hands past her toned stomach and all the way down to a perfectly trimmed dark bush. 

Regina crawled into Mel’s lap and wrapped her arms around the older girls neck. “Now what?”

Regina knew she was wet and could feel the heat radiating from her entrance. She didn’t mind if it made her look eager or easy, all the she cares about is that she is sitting naked in the most beautiful woman’s lap. Their chests were nearly pressed together and with every breath their nipples grazed each others. Causing Regina to whimper in utter pleasure.

“I’d like to make love to you,” Mel said pushing Regina’s hair behind her ear. “Do you want that?”

The blond girl nodded eagerly as Mel placed her gracefully on her back. Her legs bent at the knees and splayed open, putting her pussy on display for the older girl.

Mel placed herself between the blonde girls legs, running her hands up and down the inside of her thighs. Unable to be teased any longer, Regina locked her legs around Mel’s waist and pulled the older one down against her. 

“On with it, Mel,” Regina moaned. “Don’t make me beg.”

“I’d love for you to beg, baby,” Mel teased. “But we’ll save that for another day. I did promise to make love to you.”

And that’s what the two women did that night.

Mel paid very close attention to Regina’s sensitive nipples, licking and sucking with such a gentle ease. Trailing down her stomach to and finding her soaking entrance. Mel’s face stayed nestle in Regina’s blonde bush as she licked around her pussy, carefully avoiding her clit at first. Regina couldn’t keep her moans down when Mel inserted her tongue, then a finger, and then her tongue again. Mel played with juices as she spread Regina’s lips apart. It wasn’t until Regina was a whimpering incoherent mess that Mel used her free hand to gently rub her clit.

“Come for me, baby,” Mel moaned into Regina’s pussy. “Be a good girl and come for me.”

Regina saw white as she came around Mel’s finger’s. Her orgasm felt never ending and when she finally came to, Mel was laying on her side next to her. The sight of Mel licking her own fingers clean of Regina’s juices made Regina’s empty and over sensitive hole clench around nothing.

“You taste delicious,” Mel smiled. “How was that, Angel?”

“That was insane,” Regina said breathlessly. “Let me return the favor.”

The blonde tried to roll over on top of Mel but was stopped before she could do so.

“I came when you did,” Mel said sheepishly. “You made such pretty sounds and I couldn’t hold back. There’s always tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Regina said smiling at the thought of having a tomorrow with Mel.

-

Mel and Regina spent the rest of Woodstock exploring every single inch of each others bodies and growing closer than the hour before. Mel gave her everything and anything she could ever want and Regina felt a bit spoiled for the first time in her life. Even growing closer with Joan and Brianna made Regina happy. She felt like she had some sort of of future after Woodstock.

Sure Mel had said she didn’t want to go without Regina and they talk as if they’ll still be together after Woodstock. But Regina doesn’t know if it’s the high from the festival talking or if these are actual plans. And Regina is praying that these are real plans. Not because she doesn’t have anywhere to go after this. Cos she’ll figure it out, she always does. The thought of leaving Woodstock and never feeling Mel’s touch again makes her heart hurt. 

As Jimi Hendrix set was ending Monday morning, Brianna laid in Joan’s arms with tears in her eyes as Jimi played and Mel worked on cleaning and packing up heir belongings. Regina’s heart started to sink. This entire experience has changed Regina’s life and her future after his remains a mystery. 

“Where are you girls headed after this?” Regina asked casually.

“We don’t really have a destination in mind,” Mel said. “Probably somewhere with showers first. Joan is going to demand we stop at a shop to get you a pair of shoes, though.”

“You really want me to come with,” Regina said softly as she stared at her bare feet. 

“Of course,” Mel said walking over to kiss Regina. “Reg, I wouldn’t know how to breathe without you around. Our paths crossed for a reason and I’m not letting you go. Especially since you seem to get lost so quickly.”

“Told you I wasn’t lost,” Regina said kissing Mel back.

“And you’ll never have to worry about being lost again." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it! I appreciate any kudos and comments you leave.  
> I really appreciate you taking the time to read this too.
> 
> You are all the very best. :')


End file.
